Our Fanfiction
by Cartoon-Slash-fangirl
Summary: Galaco and Cul are shipping their best friends and decide to write a fanfiction about two certain blond girls. Or at least they try to write… SeeUxMayu, implied GalaCul, drabble.


Galaco settled back on her chair and crossed her arms.

"Why do you get to write the beginning?" She almost spat at the red-haired girl with annoyance in her voice.

"Because, I was created before you, which means I got a lot more time to write in my life, which leads to the conclusion that I have much more experience in writing." Cul grinned.

"And no sense of art." Galaco grumbled.

Cul stuck her tongue out and started typing the letters. Her crimson eyes scanned over the keyboard, as she searched for the right button for the right word and pressed each button with the letter she was looking for on it, as if her fingers were dancing a beautiful dance. Not even once her glance fell on the monitor, as if looking at the result would ruin her work. A playful spark flashed in her eyes every time she thought of the right action, right word. Words soon developed into sentences.

Galaco, on the other hand, didn't dare moving at first. She just kept the stern look on her face, but it soon became nothing more than a childish pout. Slowly, her cappuccino-colored eyes fell upon the monitor and she tried to hide her amazement with another pout when she noticed how well her friend's work was going. Who knew someone as… well, as tomboyish and stubborn (to say the least) as Cul, could be this good in writing a romantic fiction?

"My turn." Galaco simply said and pulled the keyboard out of Cul's hands.

In truth, she couldn't help, but feel inspired by the nicely-written beginning of the story. It made her want to continue it the same way, same style… And of course, it made her jealous. Very jealous for not having the same skills.

"What? Oh, no, you don't!" Cul pulled it back roughly, causing the rainbow-haired girl to yelp.

"You wrote enough! I want to do some of the work too!" Galaco tried to get the keyboard, but she knew the red-haired Vocaloid was much stronger than her.

"You want too much!" The crimson-eyed vocaloid yelled back and hugged the object they were fighting over.

"You don't write correct! You describe their actions too much, but you don't give their emotions or their facial expressions a second thought!" Galaco crossed her arms and once again pouted. Her cappuccino-colored eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I think it's needless to describe how their mouth changes all the time!"

"That's still an action! Do you know what an emotion is? Oh, wait. You're Cul." Galaco tried to snatch the keyboard, but the grip of the other girl was too strong.

"Well, do you know what an idiot is? Oh, wait. You're Galaco." Cul smirked and looked at the pissed off girl's reaction through satisfied, half-lidded eyes.

"You… YOU..! You're not funny." The rainbow-haired girl sighed eventually and leaned back in her chair, obviously showing defeat.

"Ouch, so offensive."

Cul set the keyboard back in place and started writing again. However, a sudden slap, not very strong and not enough hard to actually do any damage, caused her to stop.

"So you're giving up, eh, Ms Sarcasm?" Galaco told her immediately after rubbing her hand from the slap.

"First of all, it was obviously you who gave up on the argument. And second... BRING IT ON!" Cul yelled and threw her long black coat on the ground, leaving her only in her white revealing top, white shorts, striped socks and her boots.

"ALRIGHT!" Galaco took off her jacket and try to toss it on the ground too, but it only led in her getting her arms stuck in the white sleeves. And because of her rather smaller breast size, it didn't have the same effect as the other girl. The cappuccino-eyed girl sensed how awkward she looked and suddenly felt less confident. Were they really going to fight because of a simple fanfiction?

Too late. Cul had jumped on her, pinning her to the ground with an evil grin on her face, her red hair falling over Galaco's shoulder.

"Mphcan't… mphbreath…" The galaxy-themed vocaloid said with a muffled voice, something apparently blocking her mouth.

"Haha! That's what you get for trying to underestimate me!" The red-eyed vocaloid grinned deviously and chuckled at Galaco's attempts to break free.

To her it looked… kinda cute.

"So, giving up yet?" She asked, trying not to let her guard down.

"Mph…" Galaco tried to let out a scream, but it still came out muffled. Her hands moved to Cul's hips, hoping that she'd be at least ticklish, but her attempts were fruitless.

"What the heck?" It took this other well-known voice for the other two girls to realize the awkward position they were in. And not only that, but they, or just Cul, realized her C-size bust was right in her companion's face.

Galaco stood up right after her companion got off her and they both stood there, with blushing faces, crooked ironical smiles and waved their hands in attempt to explain that this wasn't what it looked like. The other two vocaloids girls stared at them with uncomfortable smiles, probably ashamed that they had interrupted… something.

"…And then we just started a little fight! Not anything serious, just a small catfight between two friends! I swear, this is what happened!"

"Oh, come, on! SeeU, Mayu, can't you believe us?"

The realization came to the redhead and the rainbowhead like a kick in the face as they both exchanged a look and mentally facepalmed.

"SEEU!" Cul yelped.

"AND MAYU!" Galaco finished and they both scurried to the computer screen.

Too late, though. As if with the speed of light, Mayu was already there, her melancholic eyes scanning the written beginning of the story. There was a small smile on her mouth, was this story entertaining her? In a good or in a bad way?

"Hehe… I'd do that to SeeU-chan." She stated eventually with dreamy eyes and grasped the other blond girl's hand.

"Really? You like it?" Cul asked with a barely-noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"Um… can I see too?" SeeU asked sheepishly.

"Later, Hun' cake. Later." Mayu whispered creepily. With one hand, she still grasped SeeU's hand, while her other hand was holding Usanomimi's neck, along with her shiny axe.

"So… should we… um… finish it?" Galaco raised her eyebrows unintentionally.

"The floor isn't a very comfortable place to finish it. You could use a bed or at least a couch…" SeeU grinned.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Galaco almost screamed, her pupils went small from embarrassment.

"We… meant the fanfiction…" Cul looked at the ground and let her red bangs cover her face, ashamed to show that she was embarrassed too.

"Yeah, yeah… excuses and excuses." SeeU smiled again, not noticing the creepy, yet sweet look Mayu was giving her.

"We better get out of here." Galaco whispered to the redhead and after receiving a nod as a response, they both made their way to the door.

"Going somewhere… together?" The Korean blond girl didn't seem to have enough of teasing. She chuckled as she watched them hurrying to leave with flushed faces, even forgetting their coats on the ground.

"Oi, Mayu-chan… I wanna read it too!" SeeU turned aside. She noticed that she was still gripping her girlfriend's hand, but she didn't really mind it. Physical contact usually distracted Mayu and lessened her outbursts of anger.

"I have a much better idea." The gothic girl's quiet voice announced. She let go of SeeU, then grabbed her axe and slowly raised her hand.

Everything seemed to slow down. The sunbeams, the light from the computer – everything seemed to have given the shiny axe its light, which was now raised up in the air, its blade hanging over the Korean girl's head. SeeU gasped and without daring to remove her eyes off the weapon, she stood in one place, shivering and trembling. Has her girlfriend finally... snapped? Her voice seemed to have disappeared and her hand was hopelessly raised in the air, as if it could stop the blade from slashing her in half. SeeU closed her eyes, expecting the axe to rip through her… but neither the pain, nor the cold blade ever came. The Korean girl dared to open her cerulean eyes and noticed that Mayu had left her axe on a couch nearby, along with her rabbit plushy Usano Mimi. She was currently sitting on one of the chair in front of the computer, staring at the screen.

"Well… are you coming, sweetheart?" The gothic girl asked lovingly.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to leave my axe aside. It might be a bother if I leave it on the desk… after all, if we try to finish their fanfiction, we must do it without any hitches, right?" Mayu asked sweetly and titled her head to one side.

"Um… sure." SeeU sheepishly answered. Adrenaline still rushed through her body, but she sat on the other chair next to her girlfriend. She decided not to ask why the other vocaloid wanted to finish it – after all, if Mayu's spontaneous ideas didn't include weapons, blood and killing they weren't so bad… most times… what harm could be done if they just finished someone else's story?

"Now, we only need to change the names from ours to Galaco and Cul's, change the personalities a little to fit theirs and… this is gonna be a piece of axe."

"You mean piece of cake?" The Korean girl asked, unsure if she heard right.

"Um… yeah."

**(A/N: Well… since it's May 6****th****… happy birthday, Mayu! Here's a not-so-well-written shojo-ai fanfiction.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.)**


End file.
